


Selfish

by Crybaby_TOOgether



Series: missing hyunjun hours : always open <3 [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Inspired by the song R.O.S.E. Blue, Multi, Other, i love juhwall, i think this is the first juhwallric story on ao3, iship hwallric, juric is nice, just the boyz, moonbae soulmates tho, prepare yourself lol, so juhwallric :P, song r.o.s.e blue by dreamcatcher, stream BOCA, stream the boyz reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crybaby_TOOgether/pseuds/Crybaby_TOOgether
Summary: hyunjoon needed to choose, or his two boyfriends who love him dearly, his friends who cared for him and accepted who he is, his twin brother who has been with him in his lowest, his two older brothers who did nothing but love him, or himself?in the end, hyunjoon choose himself.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | Ji Changmin, Juyeon Lee | Eric Sohn | Hyunjun Hur, Kevin Moon | Jacob Bae, Kim Sunwoo | Ju Haknyeon, Lee Jaehyun | Kim Younghoon
Series: missing hyunjun hours : always open <3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921942
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Selfish

**Author's Note:**

> ;)

it was never his intention, but right now, all he could think of was them.

them, the twelve of them, together.

yet, it was impossible. he shot haknyeon, the one in front of him, who was crying and begging him to stop. he smiled at his oldest hyung, sangyeon as he raised the gun in front of his face. 

“hwall—” sangyeon tried to convinced him, tried, but hwall's mind will never change as he pull the trigger and the gunshot echoed across the empty and abandoned restaurant the older owns. 

he looks at his bullets and it shows the number of bullets he has left, nine left. he smiled to himself then walked his way out of the restaurant, and going to the cafe that his older brother and his boyfriend owns.

he went inside and saw them, on the counter, holding each other's hands as they seemed like they were waiting for him. 

“hi." hwall smiled at them, then went to hug kevin and next jacob, they were looking at him with sad eyes, the eyes that almost made hwall break down, almost. 

“i'm sorry.” 

“you don't have to be.” 

kevin smiled at him, jacob looked at his lover sadly, watching the stars in his eyes disappearing as hwall pointed the gun at them and shoot them simultaneously. 

he sighed as he looked up at the dark, gloomy sky, then he continued to walk to the next destination, the police station.

he rolled his eyes and fight back a smile as he entered it and saw eric inside in his police uniform, with sunwoo locked up, chained. 

“baby..” the loud, cheerful kid that he once knew turned into this quiet and sad adult, and sunwoo, who was hwall's very own twin, glared at him.

“stop this,” he said, but hwall only gave him his cutest smile and pointed the gun at him. then after, he didn't point the gun at him yet, because instead, he run to him and hugged him.

“you'll miss me?” eric was trying not to cry, but his tears betrayed him. hwall wiped them away, and smiled at him.

but it wasn't cute, nor empty, rather, it was melancholic.

“i will.” he said then peck him on the lips, hwall let go of eric and pointed the gun at him, “i love you. and juyeon hyung, a lot.” eric said as he finally let the tears fall. 

“i know juyeon hyung loves us two, a lot.” hwall said. then before he does, he mumbled, enough for eric to hear, 

“i love you two. more than you think of.” 

hwall took a deep breathe, and left the place.

and unto another one, the entertainment. 

he passed by the first and second floor, where the lobby and cafeteria is at, and went straight to the third using the elevator. 

the hallways were empty, as expected. he went to the vocal room and entered. 

instead of two, there were three. chanhee looks at him with the same eyes as kevin. the stars disappearing. the other two, younghoon and jaehyun, were just waiting for him to speak.

“eric said he loves you all,” hwall felt something in his throat once he mentioned one of his lover, and chanhee noticed. 

“do it quickly,” chanhee said. but jaehyun wants to ask a question, that both he and his lover younghoon wants to know the answer of.

“hwall, why... are you doing this?” 

he asks, rather desperately. he wants to understand him, but how? when he wasn't give the reason to?

hwall only smiled at them, and said, “you'll know.” 

after that, he went to the dance practice room, where his two other hyung is at. he hid the gun behid him, and knocked. 

the one who opened it was changmin, the latter smiled at him and told him to come in. juyeon was there as well, peaking behind changmin with a smile and his eyes shining brightly, and when he saw hwall, his smile widens but his eyes changed.

they went inside, with hwall still hiding the gun. then as they continued, he pointed it at changmin and shoot him. 

juyeon stared at hwall through the mirror, but his smile never left his face, even if there were tears in his eyes.

“hwall, baby.” he mumbled, “can i… hold you one last time?” 

hwall smiled at him and opened his arms, juyeon looked at him with so much trust in his eyes that it broke hwall's wall and let a tear shed through his eyes, letting it fall to his cheeks.

“i'm sorry, i'm really sorry i-” hwall shut juyeon up with a kiss. “remember, eric and i love you. always.”*one last kiss*, and when they broke it, hwall pointed the gun at him. 

“after all this time?” juyeon asks.

hwall smiled at him, melancholy. “always.”

hwall left the room with a heavy heart, the smile on juyeon's face never left, as the light in his eyes flicker, until it burned out, along with his life. 

and as the last bullet was shot, heo hyunjoon opened his eyes, to see himself inside a room. he sighed and smiled to himself, then went outside. 

not minding the gun at his bedside table, he went to the living room and saw all his friends, brothers, twin and his lovers on the many sofas they have on the living room.

sangyeon was smiling at haknyeon and sunwoo, who was feeding each other with the food that sangyeon himself made. 

jacob and kevin were watching some show on the television, cuddling on the sofa. jaehyun and chanhee were giving comments about how stupid the girl was while holding their lover's hands who was looking at them fondly.

eric and juyeon were cuddling on the sofa, not far away from everyone, but it was near where hwall stands. they both noticed hwall and said, “baby!” the others looked at him and smiled at him.

hwall giggled then went to hold both their hands that was reaching out to him.

but then, as he did just that, time stops, everything stopped moving, the wind stop blowing, as their hearts stopped beating.

eric, juyeon, and the others stopped smiling, and then, they started to turn into red, blue and purple butterflies. 

hwall's smile disappeared and he was hit with the sudden realization. 

he gasps and ran to his room, grabbing the gun in the table, he points it at himself. 

choking on his tears and silent pleads, he cried as he pulled the trigger. 

but it didn't work, as the bullets stopped at zero. with the other eleven members, looking at him through the mirror of erised, seeing him cry and scream out of agony, pain, realization, and longing.

they were gone.

it makes them teared up, letting the tears fall. the twin screamed in pain as the brothers cried in agony. the friends cried in pain as the lovers stared, longing for him.

because they realised, they woke up in reality.

in reality that he's gone.

he chose himself, to sacrifice his freedom, for them to wake up with the realization that what they thought their lives was not really their lives.

heo hyunjoon killed them to wake them up.

but, is it selfish for him to do so?


End file.
